Hippely et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,081 describes a motorized toy vehicle having a fanciful facial expression formed by pairs of moving eyes and eye brows under a front windshield and a movable mouth in the front grill area of the vehicle. Propulsion and steering of the toy vehicle is conventional. The mouth and eye components may be moved together by a pair of motor driven, coaxial cams or the mouth motor driven and the eye components moved manually through a control button on the vehicle roof. All disclosed versions of these toy vehicles require three electrically operated actuators: a propulsion motor, a steering motor/servo and a special effect motor moving the mouth or mouth and eye components.
It would be desirable to increase the number of animated features of these toy vehicles without adding additional electrically operated actuators.